El bastardo, el pupilo y los suyos
by Aedora
Summary: Como tenía por costumbre, en las mañanas se sentaba a observar la prácticas de combate con la espada, otros días con el arco, de los niños. Con ojo atento desde el piso superior, junto al balcón. Su señor vestía el título de Lord, la pequeña Sansa aprendía y la recién nacida Arya dormía (Este fic participa en el reto N 7: "Viejos tiempos" del foro "Alas negras, palabras negras")


Ejem… Todos los personajes de Canción de Hielo y Fuego pertenecen a George R.R. Martin

(Este fic participa en el reto N° 7: "Viejos tiempos" del foro "_Alas negras, Palabras negras_")

Lady's & Lord's de la casa que sean, espero lo disfruten :)

**El bastardo, el pupilo y los suyos**

_**CATELYN:**_

Como tenía por costumbre, en las mañanas se sentaba a observar la prácticas de combate con la espada, otros días con el arco, de Robb, Theon y Jon "_El bastardo de Ned, el insulto a mi honor_". Los tres eran instruidos por el maestro de armas, Ser Rodrik Cassel. Un hombre de aspecto firme, una barba larga y un jubón color gris con una cota de mallas y encima una armadura de acero, sucia y deteriorada, la que solía llevar cuando practicaba todas las mañanas con los niños.

Mientras ella los observaba con ojo atento desde el piso superior, junto al balcón, su señor esposo vestía el título de Lord y zanjaba los asuntos internos de Invernalia. Atendía a los campesinos, dictaba las sentencias y resolvía las pocas disputas que surgían entre los lugareños, algunas tontas, otras, de más importancia.

Sansa, con cinco años, aprendía a tejer y a coser con aguja con la Septa Mordane; o con un maestro de música a tocar el arpa. Cada que la veía tocar, se veía reflejada en ella cuando aún vivía en el sur, en Aguasdulces "_La tierra de la que aún siento nostalgia_", cuando aprendía a tocar el mismo instrumento junto a Lysa, su hermana. Catelyn y Sansa casi tenían el mismo color de cabello y de ojos, su vestido pulcro, de colores claros; con una capa, de un color diferente todos los días, ribeteada con pieles de animales para darle abrigo para cuando salía del interior del castillo. Era su primera hija, y también había sacado los rasgos Tully.

En cambio… Hace unos meses, los dioses los habían bendecido con otra hija, llamada Arya. No paraba de escuchar a Ned cuando estaban en la alcoba, junto a la pequeña mientras la contemplaba, decirle lo mucho que se parecía a Lyanna, su hermana. Era una hermosa niña de piel blanca con una pelusilla de cabello castaño y los ojos del mismo color. Dormía por las mañanas, y en las noches, frecuentemente despertaba al castillo entero con sus llantos.

Era el turno de Robb con Theon. Desde que llego hacía ya casi dos años, demostraba, según los relatos, ser igual de testarudo y huraño que su padre, Balon Greyjoy. Pero el tiempo en Invernalia había cambiado en gran medida su forma de actuar, sólo quedaban algunos restos de ese niño rebelde que había cruzado las puertas del castillo junto a Ned.

Theon asestaba parte de sus estocadas con la espada de madera, las otras… Robb las recibía protegiéndose con el escudo o apartándose a un lado. Cuando su hijo veía la oportunidad, atacaba con cierta agresividad al pupilo de Ned.

- ¡Deténganse! - les gritó Ser Rodrik con una voz fuerte y gruesa - Theon, fuera. Jon, tu turno -.

El bastardo empuñó la espada de madera y alzó el escudo para cubrirse el pecho, aunque eran prácticas, Catelyn deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Robb ganara y alguna que otra vez deseaba que a Jon le pasara algo malo, una herida, una torcedura "_Tuércete un pie y agarra temor al combate, apártate de mi hijo y quédate en la cama como un tullido para siempre_" Se repetía varias veces, en especial cuando Robb comenzaba a atacarle sin tregua, hasta que Ser Rodrik finalizaba el combate, y perdía Jon.

Así como los años pasaron, el odio que le tenía a Ned también se fue volando como las hojas secas del Arciano del bosque de Dioses. Pero una vocecita, esa que se posaba en su mente, le recordaba el error que él había cometido y la rabia hacia Ned, caía ahora en Jon. Por escasos momentos llegaba a cuestionarse el aún por qué rencor hacia Jon Nieve.

En ocasiones le pedía a la Vieja que iluminara su camino… Pero ella no le respondía. Así como tampoco le respondían los dioses de Ned "_Los antiguos dioses, los dioses sin nombre_".

"_Cierto es que podría haberle dicho a Ned que lo enviara a otra parte desde hace mucho, lejos de Invernalia, pero una mujer debe obedecer a su señor esposo, así no esté de acuerdo con él"._

Pero por más que se preguntara a si misma; que orara a los dioses que fueran, nuevos o antiguos; o buscara en cada rincón de Poniente y más allá del Mar Angosto, en las ciudades libres… Las respuestas no le llegaban. Seguiría sin conocer el motivo y tal vez nunca llegaría a saberlo…


End file.
